A Grimm God
by GrimmFantasy
Summary: When the Grimm's get report of strange happenings in Long Island, it's none other then Camp Half-Blood. (This story disregards the Last Olympians Series)
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm or Percy Jackson **

**Sabrina Pov.**

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled, "you're an idiot!"

"Love you to, Grimm," the boy said, flying down the hall.

That stupid, dumb, idiot she thought as she ran after him. They had to be in the car in fifteen minutes or Granny Relda what ground them for a week. She would just have to ignore Puck until they made it their destination, Long Island. Apparently Little Bo Peep had lost her sheep again, or something like that.

When I reached the staircase, instead of continuing down the hall after Puck, I walked down the stairs and got into the car. He would be the one grounded, I thought, a smirk on my face. I heard a loud crash and my father walked out of the house carrying a squirming Puck in his arms. I laughed at his hopeless attempts to escape Henry's grasp, but my smile was quickly wiped away when I realized where my father was putting Puck. No, no, no I thought and as I tried to make a move to get out of the car, but it was too late.

My father locked both doors of the car and walked back to the house, obviously satisfied with his work. After the incident with the shrinking car, Uncle Jake had given up and bought a light green jumbo van, which fit up to twelve people. Currently me and Puck were locked together in the back seat.

"So Stinky, this is what you get for trying to run away from my pranks," Puck said. I ignored him and stared out the window, how could I escape a locked van?

The other doors opened and Jake, Henry, Veronica, Granny Relda, Elvis and Daphne got in. Daphne glanced back at her and Puck and bit her hand. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare out the window.

Her and that Puckabrina thing. I could never, ever get married to Puck or even date him. He was completely repulsive. I turned to look at him, his beautiful green eyes speckled with gold, his golden locks surrounding his head, his forest scent… "Grimm, I know i'm hot but you're freaking me out," Puck said.

I blinked, "What do you mean," I lied. He studied me for a second and then went back to whatever he had been doing. I couldn't let him know that I had actually been… no forget it, it couldn't be.

I stared out the window reviewing every moment I had ever shared with the stinky boy sitting next to me, when the car stopped and Jake announced that they had arrived. I didn't even look up. "Sabrina," Daphne shook me.

"What," I answer.

"We're here," Daphne says, a odd look on her face. We climb out of the car and find a two-story baby blue house staring down at us.

"Well isn't that something," Uncle Jake says from behind me. I nod slowly and push open the door.

A few hours later I'm sitting on an unfamiliar bed that, for the time being is mine, when I hear Granny Relda yell up the stairs, "Be ready in five minutes _lieblings_. It seems strange activity has been seen near an old farm house."

Daphne giggles, "I wonder if the farmer is a Everafter," she says. I groan, all I needed was another Everafter that needed their problems fixed. Luckily, my parents would soon be moving us to New York City, but for the time being they had agreed to stay with Granny Relda until everything "settled down." Which according to my father, would be soon.

I trudged down the stairs and got back into the car, this time making sure that I was not next to Puck.

As we took off I started to notice strange things in the surrounding area. Dents in the ground, misshapen trees, what was with this place? I've definitely been here before but it was never so wrecked. I sighed, this must be one crazy Everafter.

The car pulled to a stop and we all piled out and started to search the area around the old red barn. As I rounded the corner to inspect the back of the barn, I saw something that took my breath away.

It looked like it could be a summer camp, but a summer camp didn't have a pit of lava, a rock climbing wall that touched the sky and kids flying on horses backs. "Daphne, Granny, Jake, Mom, I think you should all see this," I call uncertainly. My family rounds the corner of the barn and they all stop.

"What," stammered Henry.

"Cool!" Puck said,"let's go." In a trance, we followed the fairy boy up to the crest of a hill where you could see the whole entire camp. I stared down at it. What type of prank was this?

I turn to Puck, "Ok, jokes over," I tell him.

He looks confused and I know something's wrong. Puck wouldn't pass up the chance to laugh at me, not for the world.

Finally, a boy about my age notices us and looks even more confused than Puck. He walks over to us and looks us up and down. "Ok, you can lose the disguises," the boy says.

"What disguises?" I ask him.

"Don't try me," the boy warns. I'm still confused when he starts speaking again. "So you're not monsters?" he looks at us curiously, "who are you then?"

"I'm Sabrina," I say without thinking, "this is Daphne," I point at her.

"And I'm Puck," Puck says proudly, "the Trickster King, the villain to lead all villains."

I cut him off with a snort, "Yeah right, like all you ever do besides eat is prank me," I say indicating my purple hair from yesterday.

Puck laughs and swoops down, picks me up by the ankles and fly's upward. "Puck!" I yell, "put me down this instant or I swear I'll turn your face into mashed potato's."

He just laughs, "Not until you admit I'm the best villain in history."

I snort, like that's gonna happen. "Well, I'm waiting," Puck says.

I shake my head stubbornly, I know Puck won't drop me. Would he? I start to get scared that he would, but that fear was immediately dismissed when I felt myself being lowered to the ground. The minute my feet touched the ground I turned around and punched him in the nose as hard as I could.

"You, idiot," I yelled in his face. He laughed and fluttered into the air. The strange boy from earlier was looking at us with a look of confusion and amusement. I turn to him and then to Granny Relda. "Were going to need some forgetful dust for this one," I say indicating the strange boy.

She shakes her head, "It's ok he's a demigod," Granny Relda tells me.

The boy puts out his hand, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the god of the sea," he says.

I shake his hand, "That's not even close to one of the weirdest things I've heard," I say, "but you don't look anything like Little Bo Peep."

Percy looks confusedly at me, "Why would I be Little Bo Peep? She's not even real," he says.

I frown and turn to Granny Relda and Uncle Jake for answers, "He's not an Everafter just a demigod, a child of a god and a human," Uncle Jake says.

Oh, well in that case. Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the Sister Grimm or Percy Jackson, though that would be AWESOME**

**Sabrina Pov.**

"So, you're the son of a god then," I say hesitantly,"that sounds cool."

He shakes his head, "It's not as cool as you would think." Suddenly a scream was heard from behind Percy and everyone turns to stare.

A girl with blond hair and a yankee's baseball cap is standing there, holding a dagger. "Percy," she says, "Who are these people?"

"It's ok, Annabeth," he says,"they can see camp."

She looks stunned, but quickly recovers and holds out her hand, "I'm Annabeth Chase, I go to camp here."

I nod and hold out my hand, "Sabrina Grimm," I say.

She just nods, "Chiron will want to meet with you."

"Which god is your mom?" Daphne asks from behind me.

Annabeth studies us for a few moments and then answers, "Athena, goddess of wisdom and war."

"Cool, I'm…" Puck starts to say, but Henry covers his mouth.

"He was just saying how he's excited to meet you," Henry fills in for him, glaring at Puck.

"Hey that's not…" Puck tries to say, but Henry pulls Puck to the side and whispers something in his ear. Which I'm sure is along the lines of "What the hell are you doing?"

Annabeth looks at us strangely, and then pulls out her dagger, "What are you keeping from us?" she growls.

At the same time Uncle Jake pulls a little stone from his pocket, Puck swoops into the air, Daphne pulls out her wand and Elvis starts barking. Annabeth looks confused, but drops her dagger. "Who the hell do you think you are to pull a dagger on us?" Uncle Jake asks.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena," she says,"Isn't it obvious." I look over to see Percy holding a pen in his hand and immediately know its magic.

"Drop the pen," I tell him. Instead of dropping it he uncaps it and a long sword is revealed.

"I would like to ask the same of you," he says.

"You're not in the position to ask question's, now drop the pen," I say threateningly.

"And why would I do that," he says, sword still held high.

"Because that rock packs a bigger punch than you think," I respond, indicating the little stone Uncle Jake was aiming at Percy's head.

He laughs, "A rock?" he asks skeptically. Then the rock in question hits him in the head and causes a ripple to spread across his body.

"I believe that should hold him for awhile," Uncle Jake says.

"What about her?" I ask him, looking at Annabeth.

She snarls in response, "Who are you? And what do you want with Camp Half-Blood?"

"Honestly, we had no idea it was even here until we got here," Uncle Jake says.

I turn in a circle, observing the area. "I've driven past here at least twice and this," I indicate the area, "has never been here."

Annabeth looks at us and I can tell she has no explanation.

"Well, let's do some thinking," Granny Relda says.

"Last time you were here was when, Sabrina," she asks me.

"Well, I think it was with the orphanage," I say, and cringe.

"Ok, so what was different," she asks, more to herself than anyone else. I think hard, what was different? What was different? Well, I hadn't met Granny Relda or any of the Everafters, but that wouldn't change anything. I thought back to the past year, mirror, jabberwockey's and giants.

"I think," I start, "it's because we're Everafters." It makes perfect sense, another side effect to being a stupid Everafter. I never asked for it. I turn to Annabeth, maybe she's a Everafter.

"Are you a Everafter?" I ask the blond girl.

She shakes her head, "Never heard of it."

I sighed it wasn't like it was a surprise that she didn't want to tell us. My great, great, great, great, and more great grandfather, Whilem Grimm had trapped almost every Everafter in Ferryport landing.

"No seriously, who are you really?" I ask her again.

She shakes her head again, "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You could be little Bo Peep," I say, observing her. "I wouldn't put it past you to pull something like this on Grimms."

"Un Sabrina," Daphne says from my left.

"Yeah," I turn to her.

"I don't think she's a Everafter and when are you going to get over the Everafter thing? I mean Snow is pretty awesome and even Billy has warmed up a little," she claims.

"I'll get over it, Daphne, when they stop ruining my life," I retort.

"The Scarlet Hand is gone, nothing's stopping you now," Veronica put her hand on my shoulder.

I point at Puck, "He's still ruining my life as we speak."

"Sabrina, you do realize we are Everafters. You're basically hating on yourself," Daphne says.

I look at her amazed, "When did you become all wise?"

"When I stopped acting like you," she says and turns away to play with Elvis. I stand there, confused and hurt. Seriously, when did Daphne _actually _become so smart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taking so long for me to update, spring break and the ELA and Math test (If you don't live in New York State, its 2, 3-day long tests based on reading, writing and math) have been taking up A LOT of my time. ANYWAYS, I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Who calls it that?). Well that's about it, except, mel- Do you have a profile? because your pen name doesn't pop up anywhere. Now, on with the story (You probably find these little author's notes really annoying, if you want me to stop doing author's notes, comment NO PLEASE (pigtheowl, formerly known as **

**FrankenLlama the 1st, your vote doesn't count because its obvious what you want) Sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to get something up. On that note… **

**Sabrina Pov. **

I sat on the grassy hill overseeing the camp, thinking of my most recent conversation with my little sister. How could we just break apart like that? It was always me and Daphne, until the world came crashing down below my feet. Everafters, magical curses and disgusting fairy's appeared in my life, causing everything I thought I knew to fall out the window. I put my head in my hands, and felt salty tears slipping down my cheeks. I didn't know when they started to drop.

I felt someone put their arm around around me, expecting Daphne or my parents, I turn around. When I see who it is a strange feeling takes hold of me, I just sit in his arms, looking up at him. His blond hair and green, gold speckled eyes being his most dazzling feature. I stared into Puck's face, trying to see the boy who pranked me, whom I was right to claim, ruined my life.

"Ahem," a voice from besides me says. I turn, my face red and quickly jump from Puck's arms. I see Annabeth sitting there a skeptical look on her face, "I can see why Aphrodite made you guys a couple."

I glance at Puck and just to make sure I was back to myself I call him over, "Get over here, Stinky."

Puck responds, "Why should I Dogface, looks like you've got everything under control."

I stalk over to him and start to pull him by his foot to the place where Annabeth still sat, a little smile on her face. I glower at her, "What are you smiling at?"

"You're just like me and Percy," Annabeth retorts, her arms folded.

"How so?" I ask, intrigued. She blushes in response.

"Well, it still looks like you've got everything under control, so catch you later, Stinkpot," Puck says, as his wings start to unravel.

"Oh no you don't," I grab his wing and pull him to the ground. "You're not going anywhere."

"Let go," I can hear the pain in his voice and I loosen my grip.

"Looks like you care more than you let on, nice going, Grimm," I feel heat rush to my cheeks at his compliment. Puck just complimented me.

"You done yet," I hear Annabeth's voice from behind me.

I turn to her, "What do you know about the Brother's Grimm?"

"Nothing, and for your information there's a whole camp of my friends ready to ambush you if you hurt Percy or me," she retorts.

"Well, for your information there's a whole town of Everafter's that are willing to fight for me just as was needed the last time," I retort, spit literally flying.

She looks unconvinced, "Well where are they now?"

"In…" I start to say, but I feel Puck lifting me into the air.

"Remember, no dessert if you tell the suspect where we live," Puck whispers and slowly puts me down.

I glare at him and turn to Annabeth, "So this camp is a safe haven for demigods?"

"Yep, for orphan demigods. Well, I guess where technically not orphans, but we might as well be," she says.

The memories of the orphanage flood in seeping through my brain, but I ignore them. I needed to get away for awhile. I start to walk in the direction of Camp Half-Blood, when I trip over something "What the heck are you doing?" I say, turning to Annabeth.

"Shut up and just let me keep trying to find ways to make sure you don't sprint away and attack camp half-blood."

I laugh, "Why on this earth would I attack Camp Half-Blood? Let alone, Freakbaby over there."

Annabeth just looks confused, "If your not here to attack Camp Half-Blood then what are you doing here?"

"Looking for evil Everafters," I say like its obvious. I hear shouting from behind me and I turn to find my family surrounded by children on flying horses. "Puck!" I call and he turns to me. I silently point at my family then at him and then at myself. He seems to get the idea and takes flight immediately. As the fight progresses I watch as Puck fly's into the air and barrels towards the flying horses, knocking one to the ground. I sprint forward and stanch a sword form the kid on the ground and advanced to take down as many horses as I could. How could this happen without my noticing? I really had to sharpen my Queen of Sneaks skills if I wanted to hold the position.

The kids seemed startled at our reaction to their position, at first I didn't understand why until I remembered what Annabeth's reaction had been to first seeing us. I sighed, why was it that we were always underestimated.

I dodged a swing from the boy on my right and clipped his horse sending his mount to the ground. A mischievous smile came across my face as I swirled and dodged my way to my family. "Stinkpot come over here," Puck called.

"Hold on Freakbaby, I'm busy," I called back to the idot fairy. I felt my feet leave the ground and I groaned. "Puck, put me down."

"Hold on you gotta see this," he whispers.

I'm about to yell at him to put me down again, when I see an army of kids holding nothing but swords walking towards our little group. "Holy shi-" I start to say, but I stop when I realize a horse/man thing is leading them. "Great, more weird stuff in my life," I think to myself.

"I think they all need a makeover," Puck says a evil grin on his face, "what do you think, Grimm?"

"Fine with me as long as none of that foul stuff gets on or near me," I tell the boy.

"Well I can't guarantee that my chimps or pixies will be willing to follow those exact rules," Puck answers.

"They better be," I mutter to myself as Puck drops me on the ground.


End file.
